Life is just One Big Mystery
by In the Shadow of the Moon
Summary: this life in high school isn't all fun and games. who is the mysterious new girl? how will the titans meet and is this girl good or evil? CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! Yes i changed the plot and title.
1. Busted?

**A/N: first of all this is my first fan fic and its nice if I got constructive critism and umm read it plz!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Kori walked in the door of her roomy suburban house. She knew she was in trouble, but it was worth it. She had hung out the whole afternoon with Richard. She had so much fun but she was late for dinner, a crime punishable by being grounded for a week.

"Kori is that you," her mom called from the dining room.

_Busted Kori thought._ "Yeah mom it's me."

"There is someone her to see you," her mom said.

_Who could that be Rachel and Gar would have called if they were coming. Whatever let me go see who it is._

"Hello, so you must be Korina Anders, School president and you're only in what, 10th grade?"

"Yeah that's me, so Mr. Wayne why are you here?"

"Call me Bruce, and my son Richard told me about how you needed the money to fund the school carnival, so I thought I'd stop by here and give you the check."

_Bruce Wayne is Richard's father! He never told me and im supposed to be his best friend! He is so gonna catch it tomorrow!_

"that's very generous and I thank you , but really I've had a long day and if you don't mind will it be alright if I talked to you tomorrow at the Student Council meeting during' 1st period. Is that a plan?"

"I wouldn't have said it any differently."

"Until tomorrow Mr. Wayne."

"Tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Jinx

**A/N: Much love to da ppl dat reviewed you are da greatest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own da Teen Titans if I did it would still be on cause dat was da show ****sighs**

**On with the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter2:**

**Jinx**

By: Domiebabe3… lol I almost wrote my name

**Later the same night**

Kori went up into her room after dinner and did her homework. She kept running her hand through her hair she was pissed.

_What is the deal with this Advanced Trig homework oh how I wish I had taken Calculus but whatever lets get this homework done so that I can go do more interesting things. Okay Kori you can do this you own this Trig homework._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15 minutes later**

"All done," she said putting the homework into her bag. "Now it's time to go save Jump City from whatever villain that isn't in jail yet."

She went into her closet and put in the access code to the keypad hidden in the back of her walk in closet. She put on her purple outfit and flew he bedroom window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jump City 11:30 p.m.**

_Could something anything happen it's really boring I'd even stop some one for J- wal-_

**BOOM!!!**

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT," Starfire aka. Kori screamed

"I'd like to know that too," said Robin talking in Starfire's ear, making her jump and nearly hit him with a starbolt.

"Let's go" she said showing him that she was mad at him for scaring her.

When they got there they saw Jinx she was alone this was so easy. Starfire snuck behind her and hit her with a starbolt but Jinx dogged at the last minute sending a counter attack back at Starfire. The attack hit her in her arm and caused her to fly into the wall. Robin hit her with his Bo staff and he caught her off guard. Jinx ran to the steps and Starfire chased her Robin right behind her.

On the roof Jinx was hitting them with her best moves but it wasn't enough she was being beat badly.

As Jinx was about to give up she saw on of her stray attacks hit Starfire causing her to be at the edge of the roof.

**Starfire's POV**

She was advancing up to me I was about to fly when her next attack sent me flying off the roof…

**A/N: I know my chapters are short but they'll hope fully longer and the third chapter might be up today or tomorrow** **depending on how I feel and if I get any reviews.**

**Also in the next chapter some other characters will be appearing. So keep a lookout for chapter 3. **


	3. the drama continues

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update A LOT of things came up including homework. How I hate homework, but anyway here's chapter 3. Oh and thanx to all my reviewers. Also I must let you know I am a fan of short chapters and cliffhangers but you must understand I hate people who kill off characters. **

**Disclaimer: damn I still don't own the Teen Titans and the songs.**

**ENJOY ALL!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden something black encased her.

_Am I dead is this the void between heaven and hell is like or maybe im alive but this all makes no sense. This black stuff is starting to freak me out. Wait how' I get on the roof._

"Robin how'd I get on the roof?" Starfire asked Robin.

"That would be because of the freaky girl dressed in black and blue with the cloak on."

"The freaky girl in black and blue has a name and its Raven to enlighten you," she said in a dark voice.

"Thank you so much I thought I was going to die or was dead, but wait where's Jinx."

"I happened to be tied up at the moment and you know I would love it if you let me go," Jinx said in a pleading voice.

"Never in your life," had the three heroes said to the pink haired villain.

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"No comment," Starfire said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midnight**

_ Finally I'm home. God I'm going to be sore in the morning. At least I'm used to it. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:30 the next morning**

"Good morning sun!" "Time to take a new day head on oh… and get on Richard's case for not telling me Bruce Wayne is his father."

Kori watched the sun rise and then she got in the shower. She turned on the radio and the song "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson came on. She blasted it and sang:

_Da dada n da da  
Da da da n da da  
Da da da n da da da da da  
Da da da n da da  
Da da da n da da  
Da da da n da da da da da_

Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray, I could break away

CHORUS

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.   
Make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away

(repeat intro once)

Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train Travel on a jet plane  
Far away And break away 

(REPEAT CHORUS)  
Bridge:

Buildings with a hundred floors, Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me But  
I gotta keep movin on, movin on, Fly away, Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.   
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness & into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and  
break away 

By the time the song was done she was out of the shower and putting on her jean miniskirt and yellow leggings. Then she put on a yellow tank top and a black denim jacket with no sleeves. She put a yellow and black headband and then she put on her yellow and black Nikes which she had just gotten at the mall the previous weekend all thanks to her parents being rich and her best friend at the mall Mr. Credit Card.

Kori had a great way to wake up her older sister Kimi. She went into the bathroom and filled a bucket with cold water. Then she went to Kimi's room. God how she hated the black all over it but what could she do.

"Kimi wake up!"

"_Mmmm,_" was the only thing that was heard from Kimi.

Kori smirked and then said, "You asked for it." She poured the whole bucket of water on Kimi and then she ran out of the room.

"Kori I'm gonna kill you!" Kimi screamed.

"I love you too older sister!"

"Whatever!"

Kori went into the garage and decided to drive her new BMW 2007 6 series which was her gift for not getting into and accident for a year.(crummy explanation but bear with me I am so brain dead).

She left her house and she finally got to school. As she was pulling into her space the space next to her was filled by a black and red Yamaha.

"Hi Richard," Kori said with a smirk.

**Richard's POV**

_Damn! I know that smirk she's about to give me hell about something. Wait for it, wait for it…_

"Why didn't you tell me that Bruce Wayne is your father, and don't say it slipped your mind!"

_Like I said damn! She gets better every time maybe that's why I like her so much um I didn't just say that she's my best friend and I have a girlfriend already. Snap out of it Richard._

Suddenly Kori slapped Richard.

"What was that for?!"

"For not listening to me."

"Whatever."

Kori slapped Richard again.

"What was that for?!"

"Easy, for being rude to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kori asked with concern and confusion in her eyes.

"This is a long story; my parents and I were the flying Grayson's when I was younger. Then one day the lines were cut when we were doing out act and my parents fell to their death. Bruce Wayne was at that show and he took me in. That was in Gotham City then I moved here with Bruce a few years later and I met you guys and the rest is history."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Period Student Council Meeting**

"Hello Ms. Anders and the rest of Jump City High's Student Counicil," said Bruce Wayne.

"hello Mr. Wayne so can you tell us why you're here even though I know."

"yes Ms. Anders I will, as I understand your school is having a carnival and they need the money so that this can be remembered. I have decided to donate 2 million dollars."

**A/N: yea it's longer so don't say anything and I dunno when I'm gonna update sometime this week but no updates this wwekend sorry to my readers I'm going away… yay me!! (had to steal London Tipton's thing) but anyway suggestions for the next villain ans no requests for Slade he already has a part in the story. Anyway… OMG Beast Boy just walked in the room**

**Beast Boy: Hi domiebabe3**

**Me: hi**

**Beast Boy: now where's Raven**

**Me: not her now say bye before I show them the pictures of you and Raven-**

**Beast Boy (laughs nervously and waves): Bye everyone!**

**Me: Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa!

**A/N: so yeah I haven't updated in the longest but bear with me**

**My life is hectic so yeah.**

**Me: so yeah I have Cyborg here to say the disclaimer.**

**Cyborg: huh wat are u talking about you said you show the video if I didn't come.**

**Me: no you said you'd come **

**Cyborg: I'm not saying it**

**Me: fine ill just send it to all the Titans via email and then **

**Cyborg whispers: domiebabe3 doesn't own...**

**Argent: hi guys oh domiebabe3 that's a funny video on your compu**

**Cyborg: yeah domiebabe3 doesn't own the teen titans because if she did I and Bumblebee would be together…WAT!**

**Me: rolling on floor laughing**

**Me after I stopped laughing: Enjoy!**

"2 million dollars, that way too much thank you for your generosity but that's way too much for a school carnival," Kori said.

"So your school can use it for other events and to clean up the school or get new supplies or anything else," Mr. Wayne said.

"I see this is a lost cause telling you that we don't need it, so on behalf of the school I'll take the money. This meeting of Jump City High School's student government is adjourned.

**Second Period Math**

_Richard and Xavier in the same class oh god help me especially today I am stressed. Yes! Mrs. Rouge isn't here so I can listen to my ipod and drown out their bickering. Are they even?_

Kori walked into the math room and her hopes of them not arguing were dashed. They were arguing about who would be starting quarterback.

_As usual is all she thought but then she turned on her ipod and turned up the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. It reminded her of Richard. Wait but I don't like him so how could this be me. I mean he has a new girlfriend every week and he doesn't care for me like that he is only my best friend. Then something hit her. Wait Richard's hair is spiked just like Robin's hair, but he couldn't be it just doesn't fit. That's crazy anyway._

"Kori!"

"Kori!"

"Kori!"

"Whoa what happened Richard?"

"You spaced out and the period is over time to go," he said with that girl Kitten Moth trying to get him out of the room. She was his girlfriend for the week. Kori hates her. Her eyes start to turn green as she was about to shoot her eye beams at Kitten.

"_Whoa Kori calm down you don't wanna blow your cover," she whispered to herself._

**At Lunch**

"Hi guys," Kori said.

Her friends Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Rachel Roth, Gar Logan, Wally West, Jade Hex, Adrent (no one knows her last name), and Tara. They waited for her reaction to the person sitting with Richard. Kori looked around and then screamed, "What the hell is Kitten doing at this table!"

"Rich, we told you Kori would freak out and wait where is she going?"

"Kori?!"

Rachel and Karen said that they would be right back and chased Kori into the girl's bathroom. Kori saw her friends come in and she wailed, "Why, why do I have to put up with him and his million girlfriends? It feels as if my heart is being broken into a million pieces, but I don't like him!"

Rachel stared at her and then said, "Don't lie to yourself and I'm sure he likes you, but you have to tell him," in a perfectly monotone voice.

Kori snapped at her and said, "What so you can give advice but you can't take your own hat about you and Gar."

Raven blushed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I told a secret but can you forgive me I'm kind of frustrated."

"it's all right Kor I know how it gets when your mad and frustrated but I bet Rich is looking for you."

**Richard's POV**

_Wow Kori must have really freaked out when she saw Kitten but I didn't think she would run away. Girls! Why do they have to be so complicated? But why would she be hurt if she's dating Xavier, the jerk. I wish she wasn't I want her to be mine. Whoa I did not just say that but today in math she reminded me of Starfire her eyes glowed green as if she was about to shoot an eye beam but no it couldn't be her. But still she couldn't be. Now where is she I cant believe I hurt her like that._

Just then Kori came down the hallway with no one with her.

"Hi Rich are you looking for me."

"Yeah look I'm sorry and I should have never hurt you like that I know that Kitten gets to you but…" _ she's so pretty like that if I could just kiss her._

**Kori's POV**

"It's alright she is your girlfriend."

"But I love you," Richard said.

_In kori's mind she was having a melt down. Whoa did he just say that and Ahh! What about Xavier he's going to go crazy he is really abusive but I… but I… I don't love him, wow good time to figure that out Kori! But what about Kitten what would she do._

"Richard what about Kitten?"

"What about her?"

That's when Kori kissed him.

**Normal POV**

Kitten and Xavier were walking down the hallway from lunch. They were both looking for people aka. Kori and Richard.

They turned the corner and saw them kissing. Kissing screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped on Kori. She pulled her hair and bit her. Then all of a sudden Kori threw Kitten off her and into the wall. She shrieked and then went for Richard who was fighting Xavier who had just rammed him into a wall. Then all of a sudden he felt someone bite him. Kitten had just bit Richard but then Kori pulled Kitten off of him. And slapped her in the face. All of a sudden the PA came on and the voice of the principal Mr. Wilson came onto the loud speaker "Kori Anders come to the principal's office immediately."

Kori said, "oh no why me, why me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in Ms. Anders," Mr. Wilson said.

Kori closed the door and shivered at the look of lust on the principal's face. She knew what was coming.

"Hello my dear how are you? It time for our appointment."

"No please no!" Kori screamed frightened.

Mr. Wilson advanced toward her but then all of a sudden the door bust open and …  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: sorry for not updating but well I was doing this at school but then it was the Memorial Day break and I lost my flash drive. Also send me your ideas and if I don't get ten reviews I am definitely not updating. Also my other story will be updated in the next week or two. Read it plz!!!**

**Miracle: bye y'all**

**Me: I kno who da hell is Miracle believe me she's coming into the story soon.**


	5. Dominique

Richard ran into the office and saw Mr. Wilson advancing toward Kori. He tackled him and she ran out of the office. She was pale.

"Are you ok Kori," Richard asked.

"Yeah just a little shaken up, but look I have to go home cause my mom needs my help at home before they go away."

"Alright see you tomorrow Kor."

Then all of a sudden Kitten came down the hall still seething.

"Hi Richy- poo wanna go get some ice cream after school. Cause we still are a couple right?"

"Yeah Kitten we are."

"See you later Richy- poo."

**That Night**

Kori waited for everyone in her house to fall asleep, she was gonna try something new a ring that she could have on to hide her superhero identity, maybe it would work she hated having to change all the time.

_Well here goes nothing. I hope this works. I really do._

She jumped out the window of her mansion and flew to the rooftop of the Wayne Industries building. It was in the middle of the city and she could see everywhere. All of a sudden she heard footsteps. She got ready to attack but before she could the person said, "Hey it's only me Robin."

"You were about to get blown away, you know that right?"

"Why?"

"Never sneak up on me learn that the easy way cause the hard way will have you in the hospital."

"Ok, I get the warning."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_That sounded like Kitten," Starfire whispered._

"What'd you say?"

"Um nothing."

"Let's get going."

**With Kitten**

"Oh Fangy- poo you came back to me how I love you so much I thought you hated me."

"Of curse not, but I do hate the people that are listening into our conversation."

"Uh- oh," the two heroes said sarcastically. "We're caught but, you shouldn't have all those stolen jewels and also you shouldn't have screamed."

"Uh whatever you people have bad fashion and you want to tell me what to do ok."

"Kitten honey you're talking to thin air."

"Those two have issues don't you think?"

"Yup but they're perfect for each other, don't you think?"

"This is so boring."

"So Robin and Starfire sitting together on the roof how romantic," said Gizmo.

"A beam of green light shot out of Starfire's hand hitting Gizmo."

"You crud sniffer!"

Starfire giggled and said, "The overly short one sounds funny and blasted him."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Mammoth said.

Starfire picked him up with one hand and blasted him with her eye- beams. Then all of a sudden her world went black. Kid Wicked had hit her in the back of her head. Robin got him from behind and knocked him out. He tied them up and then went to Starfire. Her ring had slipped off and it showed Kori Anders. Just then she came to and she looked and saw herself in a normal state.

"Um, hi what's up?"

"Kori!"

"How do you know my name!?"

Robin took off his ring to reveal that he was Richard Grayson.

"Richard," was the only thing Kori said before fainting.

**Richard's POV**

I watched her as she woke up the green part of her wonderful eyes

_Whoa what about Kitten._

_**What about her.**_

_She's my girlfriend._

_**You know and I know that you hate her.**_

_But she'll kill me._

_**Are you forgetting about her and Fang tonight?**_

_So she doesn't need me I'm so happy._

_**You better be you'd make me sick if you weren't.**_

"Richard?"

"Yes Kori."

"Am I dreaming or are you Robin?"

"No you're not dreaming I am Robin."

"I think I realized that reality."

**The Next Day**

Dominiqué walked into the school watching the students go by and not paying attention to her at all. Then she asked a red headed girl that looked like she spent her life on the tanning bed.

"Do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah, it down the hall and to the right since I'm on my way there I'll take you. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I moved her from New York City."

"Wow is your hair naturally golden blonde or did you dye it?"

"I was born with this hair color."

"Why are your eyes white?"

"No they aren't," she chastised herself mentally. "My eyes are blue."

"I was just imagining it then."

"We're here."

"Thanks but what's your name?"

"Kori and your name is what?"

"Dominiqué."

At lunch she looked around and found an empty table. She hated moving around. It meant making new friends and leaving behind old ones. "Can I sit here?"

She looked up to see a girl who wore red and black and had blood red hair and red eyes.

"Yeah."

"So you're new huh?"

"Yeah."

"Where you from?"

"New York."

"Drop the act Dee it's me Bellarent."

"How'd you get here?"

"I've always lived here."

Dominiqué's cell phone rang and she said she had to go.

Dominiqué went into a dark room her white eyes glowing her golden blonde hair now shining white.

"Yes dad."

"I have a job for you."

**A/N: So that is chapter 5 I hope you liked it a lot. And hopefully I will post sooner but I'm not guaranteeing. What's Dominique's job? Who's her dad and how is she dark skinned and have blone hair and blue/ white eyes? Some things you will have to review to find out. **


End file.
